Un nuevo amanecer
by BellaRichart
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si amanecer no hubiera sido como nosotros lo leimos? un pequeño one shoot de que considero que hubiera pasado. Espero que sea de su agrado.


Holaaa tenía mucho que no me pasaba por aquí ya saben la escuela, trabajo, entre otras cosas, este fanfic lo mande para un concurso de una revista hace como 2 años y me lo tope en mi correo personal, espero que les guste mucho. Es un pequeño relato de que hubiera pasado si amanecer no se hubiera llevado acabo como nosotros lo conocemos.

**Un nuevo amanecer**

Si alguien me preguntara en este momento, ¿hay algo de lo que te arrepientes?, contestaría que no, ¿Por qué?, por la sencilla razón de que todo por lo que he pasado fueron pruebas para llegar a la felicidad que tengo ahora.

Hace mas o menos un año que no se de mis padres ni de mis amigos, debido a los grandes cambios que experimente por mi pequeña pero definitiva decisión, ellos creen que estoy en Dartmouth y que voy a cursar mi tercer semestre de universidad, pero la verdad es que estoy aquí, en Denali, Alaska sentada en una oscura noche bajo la luz de las estrellas que iluminan levemente mi rostro, es increíble que después de este tiempo me ponga a pensar como llegue hasta aquí, quizás es porque el ambiente se presta para pensar.

Ahora que lo pienso, si que han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo, la verdad no creí que los Vulturi fueran a volver para saber si yo había sido transformada, lo bueno fue que Alice vio su decisión- cosa que nos trajo pequeños conflictos a todos, debido a los diferentes puntos de vista de mi segunda familia y los lobos- así que, tuvimos exactamente 2 meses después de que Alice los vio para tomar la decisión, sin mencionar el pequeño percance con los licántropos entre ellos incluido mi mejor amigo Jacob, ya que no estaban de acuerdo con la decisión, decían que se violaría el tratado que se había pactado mucho tiempo atrás en los tiempos de Ephrain Black y esto traería consigo la guerra entre vampiros y licántropos.

Para mi fue una situación terrible, se les tuvo que explicar todo lo que traería consigo si los Vulturi venían personalmente a verificar si yo había sido o no convertida en vampiro, pero claro en ese momento juro que le creí a Edward cuando decía que los licántropos eran seres demasiado volubles, sobre todo Jacob, en ese momento creí que Edward después de toda la paciencia que le tuvo a Jacob por lo que paso mientras nos enfrentábamos a Victoria, ( el beso, los conflictos emocionales que trajo consigo mi elección, entre tantas cosas), terminaría ya que mi mejor amigo Jacob estaba tan aferrado a que si venían los Vulturi ellos los enfrentarían sin ningún problema porque para el que mas daba que desaparecieran los chupasangre, claro todo esto lo hacia para que mi corazón no dejara de latir, cosa que por primera vez Edward estaba de acuerdo con él, pero al verse apretado en esta situación de los Volturi no le quedaba mas opción. Para Emmett y Jasper era fácil irnos de ahí y trasformarme, pero Carlisle se consideraba vampiro de palabra y cumpliría. Por lo que pidió hablar con Sam, líder de la manada, para volver a hacer un acuerdo, Carlisle dijo que el acuerdo se quedaría igual a excepción de que seria la única humana que ellos transformaran por decisiones de fuerza mayor mencionándole lo que los Vulturi representaban, además de que era mi decisión querer ser vampiro, Sam acepto, después de un gran berrinche de parte de Jacob, con el cual tuve que pedir que me dejaran a solas con el, fue la conversación mas larga y triste para mi, le explique todos y cada uno de mis motivos por el cual dejara llevar a cabo esto de mi transformación, el acepto deseándome que fuera feliz.

Después de que se renovara el tratado, seguía despedirme de mi familia, ya que Edward había cedido a concederme la inmortalidad y yo había cedido a casarme con el, le dijimos a Charlie y a Renee, para mi sorpresa pareció nada difícil a como yo lo había imaginado, claro a Charlie le costo mas trabajo decir que si, pero el quería que yo fuera feliz y si Edward lo era, no le quedaba de otra. La boda fue pequeña y privada, aunque a Alice le hubiera encantado que fuera el evento del año, solo familiares y amigos cercanos, al día siguiente partiríamos a lo que se ha convertido mi hogar en el ultimo año, Alaska, mis seres queridos se quedaron con la idea que iríamos de luna de miel y volveríamos para instalarnos en New Hampshire, prometí volver a llamarlos cuando "terminó la luna de miel" y antes de ser transformada, llame diciéndoles que el semestre iba a estar pesado que quizás no podría comunicarme con ellos tan seguido pero que los amaba con todas mis fuerzas, la despedida fue lo mas doloroso para mi, fui transformada por Edward, tal como lo prometió, los primeros meses como una neófita fueron lo peor, la sed por la sangre se hacia cada vez mas fuerte pero por suerte tenia a mi nueva familia para mi, un gran apoyo, ahora poco a poco he controlado la sed, los animales logran calmarla, no se si volveré a ver a Charlie o a Renee, Carlisle dice que quizás haya oportunidad de que los vuelva a ver, tendremos que inventar una historia para mi nuevo aspecto, o quizás esperar a que "termine" la universidad. La semana próxima los Vulturi llegaran para ver mi transformación, veremos que pasa. Unos pasos me sacan de mis pensamientos y traen consigo una fragancia tan conocida para mí:

-¿Bella?, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?, pescaras un resfriado.

-Muy gracioso Edward.- se acerca a mí y me abraza por la espalda

- ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo mi querida esposa aquí afuera bien entrada la madrugada?

-Esperaba que volvieras de cazar. Mientras pensaba todo lo que ha pasado

- ¿A si? ¿Y hay algo bueno en todo esto?

- si - lo digo mientras me doy la vuelta recostando mi cabeza en su pecho – Tu

- ¿En serio? No sabia que fuera tan bueno- baja la mirada para ver mis ojos- a veces pienso que fue lo que hice para merecerte Bella.

- Existir Edward- me levanto levemente de puntitas y lo beso, lenta pero tan amorosamente, el me responde de la misma manera, ahora siendo vampiro no necesito respirar pero es aun tan fuerte la necesidad que siento por Edward que no me basta, me separo de el para verlo con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando el momento mis manos viajan a su cara y lo acaricio por toda su cara, sintiéndolo real, sintiéndolo mío y de nadie mas. Abre los ojos y me ve, sonríe de la manera que mas me gusta. Observo el cielo que se torna color rojo dando paso a un nuevo amanecer.

-Vaya si que pase toda la noche pensando.

-Si al parecer esta amaneciendo

- si, un nuevo amanecer junto a ti Edward, uno de los tantos que nos esperan juntos.

-así es mi dulce Bella- mientras me vuelve a besar

La verdad no se que me depara el futuro, tengo toda una eternidad para averiguarlo, solo se que todos esos pequeños sacrificios valieron la pena ya que me dio a mi nueva hermosa familia, pero lo mas importante es que estoy con la persona que mas amo en este mundo.

**Fin**


End file.
